Moments
by SmokyEyeShadow
Summary: A web of moments chronicling the interactions at an end of the summer party. Scorpius, Rose, Al, Teddy, Victoire, Molly, Lysander, Lorcan, Hugo, Lily, Susan McLaggen, and Seth Davies. Scorpius/Rose, Teddy/Victoire and more!
1. Scorpius

**Scorpius**

He tries to look like he's not wearing anything special, when really he bought a new shirt (another button down, this time pale gray), and he meticulously loosened his tie to achieve the perfect look of carelessness. Fingers combing through his hair. Sleeves rolled up. An old pair of jeans.

He tried hard to look like he didn't try, and yet really he's dressed to make sure he looks good for _her._

And then their eyes meet across the room and the first thing she says when she comes across the room to greet him is, "The price tag's sticking out of your shirt." And she tears it off, puts it in his hands, and walks away.

**a/n So it's kind of important to read them all in order, because some of them talk about certain events from the point of view of a character watching them. But anyways, go on, read 'em! And review!**

**Anyways. Thanks for readin'. Review now.**

**ses**


	2. Al

**Al**

_Where is she? Where is she? Where _is _she?_ His head constantly jerks in different directions, looking for her head in the crowd of people. Susan's too pretty and popular to miss a party like this. She's got too many friends here not to go. So where could she be?

Finally he spots her on the dance floor with her silly friends, and he makes his way through the crowd until he's next to her.

"Hey." Right in her ear.

But the music's too loud and then she's distracted by that stupid Lorcan Scamander that she doesn't hear.

**a/n Review? Yes?**


	3. Victoire

**Victoire**

"Hey." She can feel his breath against her neck, and when he kisses it, she just about melts.

"Teddy, you didn't have to come. Things are going f-fine," she stutters as his mouth travels up behind her ear.

"I just figured you might be getting bored. Being a chaperone can't be too entertaining, can it? You deserve a break."

She turns and looks at the turquoise-haired boy and smiles big. "Well, seeing as nobody's passed out... maybe I'll take you up on that offer."

They kiss before he leads her into the house.


	4. Molly

**Molly**

There's Scorpius Malfoy looking perfect as always. He's the kind of boy you look at and lose your heart to instantly. Molly knows. She notices right away when he walks in, and he ruffles his hair most adorably. She loves when he does that. He looks so... carefree. Like he doesn't have to try and things just fall into place for him. If only the whole world was like that. She watches as he glances up at something.

And then her silly cousin, Rose Weasley, goes over and does something that leaves him standing still for a moment longer than he should, but Molly can't tell what. All she knows is that Rose Weasley shouldn't be allowed to talk to boys that Molly likes, because whenever Rose talks to a boy (who isn't related, of course), she ends up snogging him at some given point. And Molly knows she can't compete with that.


	5. Lily

**Lily**

Seth's a really good kisser. Like, really, really good. At least by Lily's standards, although she doesn't have too much to compare it to. But she likes him so much and what better time to let him know than at a party. And who knows, maybe he likes her too. Maybe he's even going to ask her out and maybe she'll start off fifth year with a hot boyfriend who she adores.

She feels him pull away.

"Well, that was fun."

She solemnly watches him disappear in the crowd.


	6. Susan

**Susan**

He is _so bloody cute. If only she could remember his name. Part of the whole Potter-Weasley family, she knows. But which one? She'd always found him really attractive. And even now, as Lorcan or Lysander or whichever one is talking to her, she can't help glancing over at him._

The Scamander begins to say, "And so then I said-"

She looks over, and she and the mystery boy make blissful eye contact. He grins. Rather mischievously.

So many bloody butterflies.


	7. Rose

**Rose**

The number of empty plastic cups increases while the amount of fluid ounces on the table diminishes. And she doesn't want to sound like a braggart or anything, but it's mostly thanks to her.

Ha. Ha.

Because what's there to brag about when you're a girl drowning her insecurities with fire whiskey?

Because she likes him. And yet _every single time _-even when he comes over to make her stop drinking- she acts like she's better than him.

"Thanks for the advice," _hiccup,_ "Mummy."


	8. Lorcan

**Lorcan**

He's seen Albus eyeing Susan all night, but Lorcan can't help it. The girl just seems attracted to him. That _must _be why she's dancing on him so hard. That must be why she keeps smiling up at him. Because even though he's never really talked to her before tonight, she's all over him. So he lets it slide when she calls him Lysander.


	9. Teddy

**Teddy**

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather be hanging around a bunch of horny, drunken teenagers?" he teases her as she straddles him and unbuttons his shirt.

"Oh, shut up and help me get this shirt off," she replies. He smiles and looks her in the eyes. They're sparkling. As always.

"Anything for m'lady."


	10. Lysander

**Lysander**

Tonight was supposed to be the night he would win her back. He would rescue her from the boys trying to take advantage of her. He'd stop her from drinking too much or getting into a fight. And then he'd whisk her away to the dance floor where they would dance and she would remember why she used to go out with him.

And then he sees her sitting on the ground next to Scorpius Malfoy, who takes her cup out of her hands and empties its contents onto the grass. Then he holds her hand.


	11. Seth

**Seth**

You know, he might have a fighting chance with any other girlif Lily Potter wasn't following him around. Sure, she was a good snog. But it was a one time thing. Just one of those things that happen at parties. And now she's following him around, giggling at everything he says, and nothing he does makes her go away.

So he finds a hot girl, wraps an arm around her waist, and kisses her. Just so Lily will get the message.


	12. Hugo

**Hugo**

She's so pretty.

But not too pretty for him, of course.

**a/n T**he rest of them (there's two more sets of each person's point of view) are already written, so the more you review the faster they'll go up! Well, they'll go up no matter what. But. Um.****

****Review?****


	13. Susan 2

**Susan**

"'Scuse me, Mr. Scamander." A classy way to not mix up his name again. Or something. "I'm going to get a drink."

When she's at the table, she feels a hand brush hers. She looks up and looks the owner of it in the face -oh Merlin, it's him!- and glows as he nods, smirks, and walks away.

Butterflies? More like firecrackers and cannonballs.

a/n Yayyyy! Second set!


	14. Molly 2

**Molly**

God. Rose is a drunk, crying mess and Scorpius is such a sucker he's rubbing her back, and holding her hand. He doesn't get it. She's a mess, because she's manipulative and sexy. Which is really not a good combination.

Speaking of good combinations, Scorpius could be so much better off if-

Someone's arm wraps around her waist, and then someone's lips are on hers. And you know what? She's so upset by seeing Scorpius being strung along that she kisses this stranger back, letting out all of her frustration and heartbreak and anger into it that she's glad for the release.


	15. Victoire 2

**Victoire**

"You know, part of me feels inclined to check on the party..." she whispers, his body spooning hers and his arms around her waist.

"And the other part?"

"Never wants to leave this bed."

"I'd listen to _that_ part."


	16. Scorpius 2

**Scorpius  
><strong>She's so screwed up. He never noticed before tonight, but it's there. And yet even as she sobs and tells him she's sorry for being a terrible bitch and overall just looking so pathetic, he still likes her. Maybe even more now, knowing she's not as perfect as she made him think. That she's as human as he is.

She's stopped sobbing. Just breathes shaky breaths now, her hand clamped around his.

"Scorpius, why are you still here? I've already told you I'm a terrible person, and I apologized. What more do you want from me?"

"Well-" he begins, but he doesn't trust himself with words. So he kisses her.


	17. Lily 2

**Lily  
><strong>You know what it's like to get hit with shards of exploding glass? Do you know what it's like to be on the receiving end of a Cruciatu**s Curse?**

Lily's pretty sure she does.

So who cares if maybe it's immature when she stamps her foot and says, "Molly, you ruin bloody _everything." _And maybe it's immature that she stomps away so she can sulk with a cup of fire whiskey. Because Lily is a woman scorned, and instead of feeling furious, she's mostly just disappointed.

She watches from across the yard, and doesn't realize until she feels liquid on her foot that she's squeezed her plastic cup so hard it broke.


	18. Lysander 2

**Lysander**

Oh. Great.

They're kissing now.

"Lorcan, I'm going home."

"Whatever, man."


	19. Al 2

**Al**

Drinks table. Now!

He manages to get there just as she's turned around to walk away.

"Hey, Susan. Great party, isn't it?"

_You're a wanker, Albus Potter. A real wanker._

"Yeah, I guess." Her eyes are focused elsewhere.

A slow song comes on.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Well," she looks at someone out on the dance floor and frowns, "I'd love to."

VICTORY!


	20. Rose 2

**Rose**

"I really, really like you."

He grins. "Yeah, I got that."

She points her chin up in the air in mock snobbery. "And?"

"Well, I like you, too. A lot."

"Scorpius, I think- well, I think I could fall in love with you."

"I think I'm falling in love with you as I speak."

Her smile grows bigger and brighter, and she kisses him again. Could? More like did.


	21. Lorcan 2

**Lorcan**

He's dancing mindlessly with some mildly attractive girl he sort of knows (eh, looks familiar) while Albus Potter (prat) is dancing with Susan.

And he'd been so certain she liked him! But right over there is evidence proving otherwise.

At least she doesn't seem to be enjoying herself. She can't stop looking from side to side.

So ha.


	22. Seth 2

**Seth**

You know what? She's a better kisser than that Potter girl anyways. Keeps it interesting. Never a dull moment.

Rather fiery, actually. One hand clamped around his neck, the other running through his hair. He smiles against her lips and she moans into his mouth.

A much better kisser. Perhaps he'd even ask her out afterwards, if only for a scheduled repeat.


	23. Teddy 2

**Teddy**

She rolls over on the bed to face him and smiles sleepily.

Oh, God, he loves her so much.

He also realizes he's become a total sap.

But hey, worse things could happen.


	24. Hugo 2

**Hugo**

They're all just distractions, he knows. Because he's the one she wants, and he'll be the one who gets her in the end.

It's simple, really.

He gives her a little wave and she looks away, eyes wide.

**a/n Hugo's a boss.**

**Also, review, please!**

****

**...thanks**


	25. Molly3

**Molly**

"You know, you really can't just go up to girls and kiss them," she informs him after they break apart, even though she's breathless and giddy.

"You didn't seem to mind," he argues.

She bites her lip but it doesn't stop her smile. He's a very good kisser, after all. And forget Scorpius Malfoy, because-

Oh, look, they're kissing now. Of course. Molly predicted it, after all.

So forget him.

"So would you mind a second time?"

She looks back at Seth, who's, you know, very attractive, in his own way. "Certainly not." And he kisses her again.

**A/N Well, finally got around to uploading the last bunch! Sorry it took forever.**


	26. Lysander 3

**Lysander**

He thought he was going to go home, but then he realizes, what if Malfoy tries to take advantage of her? Then he could still save her, and she'd be his once more!

So he goes over to where they are, where the lighting's dim, with her sitting on his lap, her head resting against his neck, and his arms wrapped around her.

"Malfoy, I'd like to know what your intentions are for Rose," he demands.

Scorpius holds a finger up to his lips and murmurs, "Shh, she's sleeping."

Curse the whole bloody world.


	27. Lorcan 3

**Lorcan**

Wait, but.

_WHY IS SHE KISSING HIM?_

This is not what he had in mind at all.


	28. Seth 3

**Seth**

"Molly, do you think you'd like to accompany me to Hogsmeade sometime during the school year?"

"Ah, looking for a regular snog, are we?"

He looks sheepish because he is sheepish. "Er, well, not exactly-"

"You know what, I'd love to be your hookup buddy. But you've got to take me to the Three Broomsticks and bring me flowers. It's got to feel like a proper date, see?"

This girl. Is so cool.


	29. Lily 3

**Lily**

Boys are so dumb. So bloody dumb. Can't see what's right in front of 'em.

But Lily feels dumber. Like an idiot. So embarrassed. Why'd she think he was into her? He'd just wanted a snog, of course. It was her fault for expecting it to mean something. Immature and young and heartbroken.

"You doing alright, hon?"

It's Victoire, whose hair looks rather messy for a girl who's part Veela.

"How come boys are so dumb?"

Victoire comes and sits next to her. "Because it's just the way they're built."

Lily sighs. "So you just have to find a smart one?"

"Well, you've got to find the least dumb one, for sure."


	30. Susan 3

**Susan**

He greets her, and she says hello.

And then he wastes no time and kisses her.

Oh, he's good. He's very good. And so damn cute.


	31. Teddy 3

**Teddy**

"Hey, mate, what's got you down?" he says, clapping a hand on his younger practically-cousin's shoulder

"Nothing," Al mumbles. But then he looks up and sees another member of the family, kissing a girl with wavy blond hair.

"Yikes, you like her?"

"Well, I did."

"Good. Move on and find yourself a nice girl. Like... that one over there. Very easy on the eyes, eh?" He nudges him with his elbow.

"Well, I guess-"

Teddy pushes him in her direction. "Good luck, mate!"


	32. Rose 3

**Rose**

"You're so... _good,_" she says to him, trying to figure out the right words.

"Not that good. Only to people I like."

She snuggles into his neck.

"Will you hold me?"

And he does.


	33. Al 3

**Al**

You know what? Susan can kiss whomever she likes. This Maggie is a very nice girl, and she's also a very good dancer.

So screw you, Susan McLaggen!

Oh wait. Did he just say that out loud?


	34. Victoire 3

**Victoire**

"Well, let's go inside and wash your face and then you can go back and enjoy the party, alright?"

Lily nods, wipes her eye, and follows her inside.

"You know, when I was your age, I was totally in love with Teddy but he didn't notice me," she recounts absentmindedly, as Lily splashes cold water onto her face. "He was going out with this brunette from his work. Right bint, she was. And since we were like best friends, he told me everything about her. And then she dumped him." She shakes her head. "Who'd dump a guy like Teddy? But apparently her ex was back in town and she was still madly in love with him. So he was telling me all this, nearly cried a couple times, and I told him, 'Listen, dipshit. You've got to get yourself together. You know why? Because plenty of girls out there love you.'" Victoire smiles, and Lily turns off the faucet to listen.

"And then he said, 'Like who, Vic? Who the bloody hell would love a mess like me?' But _I _did. And after some time, he realized he loved me, too."

"Oh, Victoire. That makes me feel like complete loser!"

"Well, what I'm trying to say is, sometimes you've got to wait it out, but eventually, you'll find beautiful, mutual love with somebody. Even if you have to date a slew of dumb boys."


	35. Scorpius 3

**Scorpius**

Maybe they can just stay here forever, sitting in the grass.

He plays with a strand of her red hair and revels in the sound of her even breathing against his neck.

If he died right now, he'd die happy.

Or euphoric. Or ecstatic. Or content.


	36. Hugo 3

**Hugo**

"Oh, Hugo. Hugo, Hugo, Hugo," she coos as he holds her close and they dance to another song.

"Yes, love?"

Susan grins up at him. "You're amazing."

"As are you, my dear."

And he kisses her to prove it.

**A/N The end! Well, now the mysteries of who Hugo and Susan are into are revealed! Thanks for reviewing.**


End file.
